Talk:Satsuki Momoi/@comment-70.233.144.119-20130609042114
Personally, I really do hope she ends up with Kuroko. Now I've got nothing with her getting with Aomine, it's just I don't see them in anything romantic. Yes, there childhood friends and she cares a lot for him, but I don't see anything romantic in it at all. Aomine has shown no interest in her despite her being the type of girl (physically) he'd want whereas he was completely unresponsive to seeing her underwear, which might just say it all about it. If anything, I'd give there relationship a sister/brother type off of trust and care with them bickering a lot at times and neither showing interest in each other. Now there was that scene when he asked her to shop with him to get gear, she was shocked and blushed a little, but I feel she was just surprised by the suggestion given his attitude at the time, but smiled later due to her having her childhood friend back. Even though some have asked if they go out, both deny it, I just don't see either of them in a serious relationship other than the friendship one they have now. She's like a mother to him, which is why she looks after him, cause we all know he'd lose his status in the team had she'd not been there for him. Now with her and kuroko, I'll admit the whole loving him cause of the ice cream thing is rather cheesy, but seeing as he saved her from some bullies who harrassed her proves it more on a sweet kind of level. I know kuroko has shown no interst other than as a friend, but he cares for her and kind to her, if anything I feel maybe they'll have there chance at the end when possibly she admits to him how she feels. though there was one point when someone pointed out how they don't believe she does love him, I believe her when she says she does, pointing out her relationship with Aomine solely because she has to keep him in check less he'd ruin his basketball career. yeah, kuroko deny's her as a girlfriend, anyone would since there not official, but I can see him giving her a chance. Even if no one ends up with anyone (though I'd also like Rika and Hyuga to get together), I'm also fine with that, romance isn't a thing in a manga like this. Plus, in ch. 211, she clearly was more affectionate about her feelings for him after realizing what kind of person he is and is even more shy about it around him, like any girl with a crush would be to a love interst. and yes, they don't always hand out like she does with aomine, but they still have development. other females in other mangas had little time with there love intersts and they got together at the end. If anything, she's a love interst to kuroko, almost all manga's have that one female as a love interest. if they get together in the end, then yay, if not and it ends with the winning of the winter cup, then fine.